The Strikers
"You will never know we're there. But we are, always watching. Always searching for an opportunity to strike." THE STRIKERS CRIMINAL ORGANIZATION. WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE. General Information The Strikers are a criminal organization formed by Cobra. They are a group of rogues that live in the Twolegplace and terrorize the residents there. While The Strikers are an independent organization that operate on their own terms, they sometimes do take up offers for a pile of prey and do the work for other crime lords. They are a highly professional and skilled group that easily evades Clan patrols and get the job done more quickly and efficiently than anyone else. The Strikers are not limited to the Twolegplace, however. Many of their members have caused some devastating effects on the Clans (such as two of their best operatives, Owl has left the group and Zero was killed in an operation that specialized in kitnapping) which makes them feared territory-wide. They can be patient and subtle, or ruthless and brash, depending on the situation. The members of The Strikers use code names to conceal their real identity, and they are often the names of weapons or dangerous animals. The group specializes in five areas - kitnapping, assassination, corruption, thievery and intelligence, and are led by Cobra (the founder) and Crown. Territory The Strikers hold a rather large piece of territory, an area of the Twolegplace that's near a mask shop where the owner doesn't bother to lock up the door, which is where the members of The Strikers get their masks (that are used to conceal their identity and change their voice to preserve anonymity). There is always a steady source of food as The Strikers can climb the chain-link fence that surrounds the back part of their territory and hunt in the small woodland behind (basically a piece of forest unclaimed by the Clans because it's too far away). The Striker's main base is nestled in between the mask shop and a Twoleg nest, in a small, narrow alley where Twolegs throw their unused couches, mattresses and beds. The Strikers sleep on those or underneath them. However, that is only one base inside their territory. They have at least five others peppered around the territory to ensure that they can never be tracked down as a whole. The entrance to their territory is guarded by a monster park (carpark) which have an abundance of sleeping monsters that can awaken at any time and crush cats that try to get in, making access to The Strikers' base extremely difficult. Few cats dare to even try venturing near The Strikers' territory - they often send out patrols that patrol the area and ruthlessly kill intruders. It is known to many Twolegplace cats as the lion's den for how dangerous and risky it is to enter. Units * Kitnapping: Perhaps one of their most feared units, the Kitnapping unit specializes in abducting young cats, particularly kits, and demanding a ransom in return, such as prey or something they're short of. Dolphin leads this unit, and some of their best operatives are a she-cat named Raisha (Code name Owl) and Zero. * Assassination: The Strikers' specialty, the Assassination unit specializes in killing high profile cats or even a normal cat and instilling fear into their targets. Crown leads this unit. * Corruption: The Corruption unit is less well-known compared to Kitnapping and Assassination, but still quite effective. The members of this unit bribe or convince a leader to do their bidding and strike a deal with the Clans, demanding something in return or face destruction. Jackal leads this unit. * Thievery: The Thievery unit is self-explanatory. The members of this unit steal something of importance, or just steal something to spite the Clans or steal something to help them survive. They are expert trackers and their movement is unparalleled in how silent and stealthy they are. Raccoon leads this unit. * Intelligence: The Intelligence unit is for spying and gathering intelligence about the Clans. Perhaps the most useful unit to The Strikers, this helps them gain information that are crucial for their plans as they can analyze what would devastate the Clans the most. The members of this unit pretend to be Clan cats, which often means they're away for work purposes, and then in the middle of the night they will send someone from the unit back to the main base to report the information to Cobra and Crown. Category:Groups Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Mooneffects)